


Acceptance Speech

by ohmyguts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Prank, Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Mpreg, Prom, Public Humiliation, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Whump, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucas was talked into going to their final school dance he expected to be bored and drink bad punch, but with some "help" from his friend he finds the night to be a lot more exciting. This night might give Lucas a prize he never thought he was possible of receiving.</p>
<p>Based off an ask sent to tumblr user @distendedbellies, I hope I did it justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Speech

Surprisingly, the evening hadn’t been as boring and cheesy as Lucas had expected it to be. He never cared much for dances or formal events to begin with anyway and was really only here because everyone including his best friend had insisted. There was always this weird feeling of being left out from the group at school, so when they had all said that the night wouldn’t be the same without him it made him feel like maybe he was underestimating the people in his class. Especially since this was their graduating year.

Lucas had been standing around the punch table for a while now, idly watching classmates dancing and talking around the decently sized hall that had been decorated for the evening. It was quite the experience to see the usual tired, scruffy looking teenagers all dressed up and excited.

Lucas was so in his head about the whole event that he didn’t even notice when David, his best friend, had stood next to him and held out a plastic cup full of punch.

“Hey” he said placing the cup into Lucas’ hand.

“Oh hey, where’d you go?” Lucas replied, bringing the cup closer to his lips and taking a sip. “I was beginning to think you bailed on me.”

David laughed and shook his head. “No way, just had to make sure this night was gunna be really memorable. Y’know, sentimental and all that shit.”

“Yeah? You’ve got something sneaky planned don’t you?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we” David smiled, drinking from his own cup.

Lucas shook his head, of course David had gone and planned some terrible prank to play tonight. He and his other friends were pretty terrible when it came to childish pranks around school, and really Lucas shouldn’t have expected any better from them. Even if it was their final school dance.

Lucas took another gulp of his punch, which tasted nothing like what he thought punch should taste like. Seriously who made this punch it was terrible. But that didn’t stop him from sipping at it leisurely as he talked to David.

“I’ve heard some pretty good rumours about who prom King and prom Queen are gunna be. We should really stick around to see that, I’ve got a good bet on who it’s gunna be with Lauren.” David said suddenly.

“People still care about that stuff?”

“Yeah they do! Come on, man, don’t let Lauren beat me in this I can’t live that down.”

David looked almost concerned that Lucas would leave before the announcements, which if Lucas was honest with himself made him feel like they really cared. He smiled at David.

“Sure, I’ll stay and watch you gloat to her when you win, right?”

He laughed again and smacked Lucas’ shoulder, telling him that it was going to be awesome.

As Lucas lifted his cup to his lips again he felt a weird shift in his stomach, like his guts suddenly clenched up inside him. His hand covered his mouth and he groaned out in discomfort. David looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Something wrong?” he said with his cup covering his mouth.

Lucas shifted his weight on his feet and made another noise of discomfort as his stomach did a roll.

“I don’t know, just a bit queasy I guess. Maybe it’s the punch. Doesn’t it taste weird to you?”

Lucas was breathing a little deeper now through his mouth, trying to keep his stomach from flipping around again. He put down the mostly empty cup on the table and wrapped his arms around his torso.

“When does punch taste not weird?” David replied, looking fairly unconcerned about Lucas’ discomfort.

Lucas’ stomach contracted violently, making him hunch forward and gag. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe through the nausea. He let out a low whine and hunched forward more.

“No…Seriously I think I’m gunna barf-“ he managed just as he clamped both hands over his mouth and gagged again. He pushed himself away from the table and started walking as fast as he could towards the toilets, one hand firmly over his mouth, the other clasping his stomach trying to keep himself together until he could make it into the bathroom. David followed a step behind him, less rushed and mostly just trying not to lose sight of Lucas amongst the crowd.

Lucas shoved the door open and fell right into one of the stalls, leaning over the toilet bowl and throwing up what felt like everything he’d ever eaten his entire life. He coughed and gagged up thick vomit that filled his mouth and throat, choking back on the acidic taste that burned his throat and made his eyes water. He coughed and wheezed between the bouts of sickness, trying to regain some of his breath.

David stood at the open door of the stall looking down at the crumpled, shaking figure that was Lucas pressed against the toilet and sounding more like he was dying than just being sick in the bathroom stalls at the school dance. Lucas continued retching into the bowl until he was just spitting out bile and trying to remember what breathing feels like.

Lucas flopped back, leaning against the stall wall, looking like he was only just beginning to recover from a very bad stomach bug. He only realised David was standing in the stall with him when he leant down and said “Jeez, you weren’t kidding.”

He groaned again, arms wrapping around his tight, clenching stomach again as he pulled his knees up towards himself. Somehow he still felt like throwing up, despite there being absolutely nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He was hot, sweating and could still feel the wet beginnings of tears around his eyes. He continued to take deep shallow breaths trying to calm down and ease his rolling stomach.

He rubbed one hand over his stomach gently, trying to sooth the tight muscles there. Strangely enough he felt as though his stomach was tighter and maybe even a little bigger than usual, which makes even less sense considering how much food was not in his stomach right now.

“D’you think you can stand?” David was a little closer now, looking directly at Lucas.

“M-maybe?” he mumbled weakly. His throat burned and he was probably getting a bit lightheaded. He offered one arm out to David, silently asking for assistance. David took his arm and helped pull him back onto his feet, he swayed for a second before lurching back down and retching into the bowl. Almost nothing came up, but he could still feel it burn as he spat into the bowl before pulling himself back up again. This time he grabbed David’s shoulder and braced his other hand against the stall wall, taking deep breaths until his legs stopped shaking so much.

“Water” Lucas croaked out, still holding onto David for support.

David helped him stumble over towards the sinks were he rinsed his mouth out and tried to drink as much water as he could without spitting it back up. A brief glance in the mirror told him that he looked pretty terrible, and definitely a little bloated. His stomach stuck out more now in his dress shirt than when he first got dressed today. Something was definitely wrong with him, more than just bad punch he thought.

“You feeling better now? I think they’re gunna start the announcements soon.”

David almost looked impatient standing next to Lucas as he tried to wash the taste of stomach acid out of his mouth. Starting to lose those warm fuzzy feelings of affection now, especially with the pressure in his stomach starting to build again. Was that bet seriously so important?

“I-I don’t know…I still feel like shit” Lucas said turning off the taps and crossing his arms.

“What? Come on you said we’d at least stay for the announcements. You can’t leave yet!”

David stood there staring at Lucas, making it sound as though finding out who wins the stupid plastic crowns was more important than his health right now. Lucas’ stomach clenched harder and he winced, pulling his arms in tighter around himself. His stomach was starting to feel seriously tight for something that should be empty.

“Ugh…I don’t…maybe? As long as we can leave straight after, I guess-“

“Great!” David grabbed his arm and started dragging him back out to the main hall, seeming to completely ignore the sudden onslaught of pained groans and puffs of breath coming from Lucas as he was pulled back out to the busy room. Lucas had one hand tightly fisted into the fabric over his stomach now, definitely feeling harder and definitely cramping more. His brows were knitted together and he was pretty sure you could see the sweat on his brow as he tried to ignore the sharp pains and nausea that was building up in his stomach again.

They stood together near the back of the crowd, David craning his neck so that he could see the small stage set up at the front of the crowd. Lucas had lost almost all his composure and was leaning heavily against a table, panting heavily with a pained frown on his face. Just a few minutes and some boring speeches to hear and then he could crawl into bed and pretend none of this was happening.

The teacher on stage was already well through the bland stereotypical speech about positivity and fairness and how everyone is a ‘winner for being here and looking their best tonight’. Lucas could barely follow what was happening, his stomach was clenching and gurgling and making him want to curl up in a ball and cry out in pain. David was either super enthralled by what the teachers had to say, or was completely ignoring how tired and pained Lucas sounded next to him. Lucas didn’t even bother looking up when they called out the winner of this years Prom Queen. He would’ve started to walk towards the exit of the building after they called the next winner if it weren’t for the loud familiar sound of his own name being announced over the speakers.

Lucas’ head shot up looking towards the stage were teachers were applauding and waiting for him to come up and receive his crown. He shot a look to David standing next to him and only saw a big toothy grin on his face and he clapped and gestured towards the stage. It seemed like everyone had turned to look at him now and was waiting expectantly for him to go be crowned and give a speech just like the winner before him had done. He straightened up as best he could and tried to squeeze a smile onto his face as he ignored his aching body and walked towards the stage.

His stomach was rolling so badly now he could almost hear it gurgle in protest, as his feet hit the first of the steps up to the stage he felt the pressure build in his stomach again and become tighter. By the time he stepped off the steps and onto the stage he swore he could feel the buttons of his shirt press against his stomach. Still walking forward with an incredibly pained looking smile on his face Lucas stepped over to the teacher holding the crown. They held it over his head but before they could put it down Lucas’ stomach lurched suddenly and he folded into himself gasping loudly. His stomach cramps changed entirely from clenching and aching to sharp, erratic bursts of pain that shot down from his stomach into his hips and then out through his thighs. He retched, body threatening to throw up again with the strange pressure quickly pushing up against his organs.

He stood there centre stage shaking and moaning in pain as his stomach lurched again and again, growing bigger under his nice suit, stretching out the buttons of his shirt threatening to tear them off. His pants pinched tightly against the underside of his growing belly as it continued expanding. He was crying out loudly in pain now, shaking badly enough that he was close to losing his balance.

The teachers around him were speechless and had no idea on how to react to the boy whose stomach was suddenly growing to exceed that of someone 9 months pregnant. There was loud confused chatter, and even small bursts of cheering and applause from the witnessing audience. It wasn’t until Lucas felt something inside his stomach shift and press out against the taught skin of his belly that he truly screamed. He dropped to his knees and curled over his still growing stomach and started screaming.

“IT MOVED SOMETHING’S IN THERE!! SOMETHING’S INSIDE ME!”

“GET IT OUT PLEASE”

“OH GOD SOMEONE HELP!”

Suddenly, a rush of liquid burst from inside and soaked through his pants and onto the floor below him. Tears and snot rushed down his face as he cried out again grabbing at the floor, at anything for help.

He was shaking his head violently back and forth muttering “no no no no nononononononononono” as a large amount of cheering could be heard from the back of the room. He looked out into the crowd to see David standing with a group of his friends, they were all laughing, applauding, smiling and pointing at Lucas. If he could feel any worse in this moment he somehow found a way.

The cramps continued getting stronger and were starting to feel like they were trying to reject all the organs in his body. His belly looked like it had finally stopped growing and was huge and round, pressing out through his dress shirt and somehow still being pinched by his now too tight pants. He was definitely missing some shirt buttons now and if that wasn’t enough his pants were completely soaked. So much for renting a suit.

He placed one hand on the side of his belly, wheezing now trying to get oxygen into his body despite the panic, fear and new pressure pushing against his chest. Whatever was inside him shifted again and pushed out against his skin again, right under his hand. He yelled out a sob as he flinched away from his own stomach. This time, however, it didn’t stop moving. Whatever it was was now thrashing around inside of him, pushing itself further down towards a way out. He could feel it putting pressure on his too small hips and forcing its way down more. He started to panic even more, realising that whatever was inside of him wanted to come out right now.

“IT-IT’S COMING OUT” He groaned again, trying to get both of his arms around his massive stomach.

“P-PLEASE SOMEONE! HE-LP!”

It thrashed again, so violently this time it had Lucas falling backwards onto his ass trying to brace himself with his arms. He was sobbing hysterically, now lying with his legs spread in front on his entire year level with a belly heavy and full of something that wanted to get out. He only just realised that with his pants still fastened tightly around his hips, that nothing was going anywhere. He could feel it pushing against his hole now and knew that whether he liked it or not it was coming out _now_.

His hands grasped for the waist of his pants fumbling at the zip and buttons with sweaty hands. His vision was blurred around the edges from all the tears streaming down his face, and he was trying his hardest to ignore the hollering and wooing from the back of the crowd. He should have known better, he thought, he should’ve realised when everyone wanted him to go to the dance so badly. No way had they wanted him to be there because they liked him, and now no one would like him ever again.

He finally pulled the zipper down and started pushing the fabric around his hips out of the way. The pressure around his hips worsened as now the thing had more room to push down. His head fell back as he screamed out in pain again, feeling something way too big push against his hole.

“h-h help meeee” he whined trying to find anyone that looked like they cared about him “ple-lease help.”

He hiccupped and sobbed feeling completely helpless as he was forced to birth something right in front of everyone he’s ever known. The thing was still kicking out against his stomach as it worked its way lower and closer to freedom. His hole started stretching open, forced around the round object pushing its way outside. He grit his teeth and groaned as he tried to push against it, trying to force it out of him as fast as he could. It was just so big it felt like it would never ever fit through his small hole. He definitely was not built to bear this kind of weight against his hips and he could feel them creak in protest against the roundness pushing down on them.

The ‘head’ of the thing was starting to crown now, stretching Lucas wide open in front of everyone. He was moaning pitifully as it continued to stretch wider and it forced its way through his hole. His stomach still contracted and kicked with the erratic movements of the thing as it pushed its way out more forcefully now that it had stretched him open. Lucas tried pushing down again to move it down more, but he really didn’t know anything about giving birth apart from what he’d seen on TV.

His breathing was fast and uneven and the thing was slowly sliding out of him, stretching and thrashing as it went. He hoped to god it wouldn’t get stuck because he had no idea on how he would get it out if it did. He felt his hole ease as the round object slipped further out of him, not pulling him open as wide anymore. He dared a glance down over his enormous belly to look between his legs, was that a head?

“Oh my god ohmygod oh god oh no NO” he whined as he swore he could see a head with little tufts of hair protruding out from inside him.

This couldn’t be happening, was he actually giving birth to a baby right now? How the fuck did he even get pregnant? Lucas had so many questions roaring through his head, but he knew before anything he had to get it out of him first. It felt like it had been hours since he first stepped on the stage, and still no one moved to help him. Many people looked concerned or afraid, others looked disgusted, but the most hurtful was that David and his friends were still in the back enjoying every second of his torment.

A huge contraction rocked through him and forced the baby out more than he thought was possible. It almost felt all the way out now and if he pushed just a little more he might get it out. He tried steadying himself and took a deep breath before pushing down one more time as hard as he could. He whined and yelled through the pain of contractions and being torn open so harshly before suddenly the pressure was gone and the baby slide out of him onto the floor, new lungs wailing now.

He looked down at the small body wriggling on the floor between his spread legs, crying and reaching out with its chubby, short limbs. He wanted to pick it up and hold it close to him, but he could feel his head swimming with pain and dehydration. His vision blurred and darkened around the edge and he tried to reach out and touch the small child, his child. His hands shook and he swayed before falling back onto the hard floor, passing out on the stage. He guessed he’d have to clean his room up if he wanted to fit a crib in there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. I apologise immediately for writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I've never really written a fic like this, or any fics at all to be honest so feel free to correct any mistakes you find.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's a link to the original prompt idea as well, and if you're into this stuff I totally recommend following distendedbellies!  
> http://distendedbellies.tumblr.com/post/148019541030/pretty-boy-at-a-school-for-wizards-gets-elected


End file.
